


Cautiverio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Past Torture, Revenge, Scars, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No le gustaba mostrarse de esa manera, para nada.No que sintiera vergüenza por su cuerpo, sólo no le gustaba que ojos ajenos la miraran, que hicieran preguntas sobre lo que le había ocurrido.Aún menos le gustaba que fuera ella a mirarla de esa manera, pero sabía que entre todos tal vez ella podía entender mejor ese intricado dibujo de cicatrices en su piel.
Relationships: Gretchen Morgan/Sara Tancredi





	Cautiverio

**Cautiverio**

No le gustaba mostrarse de esa manera, para nada.

No que sintiera vergüenza por su cuerpo, sólo no le gustaba que ojos ajenos la miraran, que hicieran preguntas sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

Aún menos le gustaba que fuera ella a mirarla de esa manera, pero sabía que entre todos tal vez ella podía entender mejor ese intricado dibujo de cicatrices en su piel.

Empezaba a tener frio sin camiseta, y no sabía si fuera realmente por el clima – después de todo, ¿Cuánto frio podía hacer en Los Angeles? – o si e cambio fuera la presencia de esos ojos inquisitivos, si fuera porque pensaba de tener que explicar algo, cuando en realidad sabía qué no estaba ni necesario ni debido.

Cualquiera la causa, sólo quería que la doctora se apresurara a acabar con ella, de manera que pudieran seguir haciendo su trabajo sin trapos sucios.

“¿De verdad piensas que yo sea como a ti?” le preguntó entonces Sara, y Gretchen oyó un velo de ironía en su voz.

“Me gustaría pensarlo. Pero si lo fuera realmente no estaríamos aquí, ¿no? Pronto te habría tomado tu libra de carne y ahora estaremos en paz.” contestó, girándose de vuelta, una ceja levantada y los labios fruncidos en una sonrisa. “¿Qué te aguanta? ¿Tienes piedad por mí?” hizo una risa sarcástica. “No sientas más de la que sentí yo por ti, fíate. Estamos en guerra, Sara, y tiene que aprender a luchar si quieres sobrevivir.”

La mujer se acercó despacio a ella, haciendo como para llevar la mano a su espalda, pero luego cambió idea.

“¿Es así qué te hiciste estas?” preguntó, absorta. “¿En guerra?”

Gretchen rio, aunque no tuviera gana de hacerlo.

Recordaba cómo le había sido hecha cada herida.

Recordaba la consistencia de cada cuchillo, recordaba el ruido de latigazos contra su carne, y también recordaba los rasgos de cada de los hombres que la habían herido, algunos amigos, otros adversarios, hasta que en su mente había desaparecido toda distinción, y había aprendido a confiar sólo en sí misma.

Ninguno de ellos había sobrevivido, sólo ella, y era correcto así.

Había puesto en juego demasiado en su existencia para poderse conceder el lujo de morir.

“Tengo una cicatriz per cada traición, Sara.” le explicó, sin revelarle nada, sin sentir la necesidad ni la gana de reír.

Apretó los labios, mirándola en los ojos, y todavía preguntándose en que estuviera pensando.

Estaba más fácil cuando era una rehén.

Era más fácil controlar esos ojos de acusa cuando estaban mascarados por el miedo.

No temía su juicio, pero la enojaban las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba con ella, la enojaba esa aparente falta de control en sí misma, ese control para que había dado su sangre, y su piel, y su carne.

“¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿Qué pasamos lo mismo pues tengo que sentir empatía por ti?” preguntó, levantando una ceja. “Puede ser que no sea dispuesta a herirte, pero eso no quiere decir que no te odie por lo que me hiciste.”

Gretchen rio, otra vez sin gana, y todavía profundamente irritada por la actitud tan torpe de Sara.

“Me gustaría, de verdad, que hubiéramos pasado lo mismo. Por mi desgracia, las mías en comparación eran caricias, doctora.” le hizo notar, tomando un paso hacia ella, la cara cerca de la suya. “No tendrías que hablar si no tienes idea de lo que dices.”

Cuando la echó contra la pared y la besó, Sara no reaccionó.

Gretchen se sorprendió, pero no bastante de obligarla a pararse.

Le habría gustado más, mucho más, encontrar al menos un poco de resistencia por su parte.

Era el placer de la caza y de la persuasión que hacía todo más interesante, pero si su hermosa doctora había decidido de no concederla ni la una ni la otra, su ego iba a conformarse al menos con el hecho que la mujer pareciera quererlo, que lo hubiera deseado así como lo había deseado Gretchen.

Le puso las manos en las caderas, empezando a acariciarle la piel bajo la camiseta, subiendo hasta que Sara no la paró.

Gretchen se alejó, sonriéndole triunfante, mientras Sara se quitaba despacio la camiseta, con gestos estudiados, dejándola caer al suelo y girándose, dejándole ver su espalda.

“Recuerdas, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, polémica.

Gretchen se encogió de hombros, acercándose de vuelta y empezando a trazar con las puntas de los dedos el contorno de las cicatrices.

“Recuerdo que llevas marcas de mi traición desde antes que hubiera algo de traicionar, Sara.” rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Será mejor que dejes la máscara, doctora. No finges de querer que me arrepienta de algo, cuando la sola razón porque viniste aquí es que no pudiste evitarlo.” la provocó, recogiendo pronta la camiseta del suelo y apoyándola en la cama, como para decirle que todavía no tenía que ponérsela de vuelta.

Sara se giró, ocultando las cicatrices por su vista, levantando una ceja.

“Entre las dos, de verdad, no pensaba de ser yo que llevaba una máscara.”

“¿Pues por qué estás aquí, Sara? No quieres devolverme lo que te hice, no quieres venganza y no pareces que tengas gana de hablar. ¿Pues, qué quieres de mí? Por qué viniste y dejaste que te...” se interrumpió, sonriendo suavemente. Le gustaba la confusión en su cara, le gustaba ver como estuviera pensando en sus preguntas, sintiendo que no tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas.

Gretchen nunca había sido alguien muy paciente, pero tenía gana de desperdiciar su tiempo, en ese momento, en la habitación de ese motel, tratando de entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sara Tancredi.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, de todas formas.

“Con la venganza me volvería de verdad como a ti, no importa cómo nos hicimos esas cicatrices. Y es lo último que quiero.” contestó, apresurada, como si temiera de dejar salir algo que estaba tratando de guardar.

Gretchen le sonrió más abiertamente, volviendo cerca de ella y parándole los brazos contra la pared.

“Pues, borrado el factor venganza que parece no interese a ninguna de las dos, ¿Qué nos queda?” Le rozó la garganta con los labios, porque sintiera su aliento contra la piel. “No llevas máscaras y tampoco yo. Yo soy Gretchen y tú Sara, fingimos de no tener un pasado y volvemos donde nos paramos, ¿Qué piensas?”

Sabía qué Sara nunca iba a contestar a su pregunta, que nunca iba a admitir de quererlo.

Pero no le servía que le contestara; sólo que no se opusiera, y la doctora no lo hizo.

Volvió a besarla, con más urgencia que antes, concediéndose el tiempo de sentir el sabor de su boca, de acariciarle las caderas y subir, de presionarse contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola jadear mientras fingía de tratar de liberarse de ese agarre, y en realidad se empujaba contra de ella.

Gretchen no sabía decir cuánto hubiera pasado; unos minutos, probablemente, antes que otra vez se alejara, todavía sonriéndole.

“¿Hay algo que quieres decir?” preguntó, deliberadamente provocándola, mientras la mujer se quedaba en silencio, jadeando y con una expresión en la cara más confundida que antes.

Y Gretchen se hizo bastar esa confusión y sacudió la cabeza, como a decir que no importaba que contestara, no más.

Tomó la camiseta de la cama y se la echó, recogiendo la propia y vistiéndose rápidamente.

No se giró de vuelta hacia Sara, porque no tenía intención de mostrarle la mirada en su cara, no tenía gana de mostrarle su desilusión.

Ahora no, al menos.

“Puedes irte, si quieres.” le dijo, manteniendo la voz neutra. “No creo que tenemos nada más de decirnos, hasta que rechazas de admitir que viniste aquí por una razón en particular.”

Oyó pasos detrás de sí, y los clasificó como titubeantes, inseguros.

“Vine sólo para entender que te pase por la cabeza. Qué fue que te llevó a hacerme lo que me hiciste y luego pedirme de vengarme en tu piel como si fuera normal.” Sara suspiró, alcanzándola y trazando las cicatrices encima al tejido ligero de la camiseta de Gretchen.

La mujer se echó a reír, más amargamente de lo que quería.

“Es trabajo, Sara. Sé qué lo sabes, y también sé qué no puedes aceptar el hecho que alguien pueda hacer algo así por trabajo, pero ocurre. Métetelo bien en la cabeza, yo soy una mercenaria, nada más. No me gustó ni lastimé tenerte como rehén.”

Se giró hacia ella, esta vez segura de la máscara que llevaban sus rasgos.

Le pasó delicadamente una mano en la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero Sara lo hizo primera.

“Pero estoy segura que no ofrezcas a todos los con quien trabajaste un cinturón y tu espalda para jugar, ¿no?” fue su turno de sonreír, mientras le alejaba la mano. “No soy sólo yo que no quiero decir porque estamos aquí, parece.”

Gretchen quería decírselo.

Quería arrancar el velo por esa distorsión espeluznante de la realidad donde se habían encontrado, quería decirle cuanto la atrajera y cuanta gana hubiera tenido de ella durante los días cuando la tenía prisionera.

Quería decirle cuanto mal la hubiera hecho sentir ese deseo, y cuanto peor hubiera sido tener que resistir, pero sabía qué no iba a hacerlo.

Porque por ella Sara Tancredi sólo era trabajo, y nunca había sido acostumbrada a rascar el picor en el trabajo.

La besó otra vez, ni siquiera una fracción de segundo, antes de irse a la puerta y hacerle señal de salir.

“Cuando acabará todo, seremos ambas comidas para gusanos desde hace mucho tiempo, Sara.” le dijo con una sonrisa. “Pero en el improbable caso que tu genio y los Beagle Boys tengan éxito de sacarnos ilesas...” se encogió de hombros. “Tal vez podrías decirme porque fuiste aquí hoy. Y yo voy a decirte porque te llamé.” concluyó.

“Pues cuento con ello.” murmuró Sara, sin hostilidad en la voz, mientras salía de esa escuálida habitación de motel sin decir nada más.

Gretchen cerró la puerta, aguantando un suspiro de alivio y yendo a tumbarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Estaba malditamente harta de todo.

Harta de mentir, harta de escapar, harta de tener que buscar alianzas donde no había nadie que no quisiera su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Quería poder tomar su pistola e ir a buscarlo todos, matarlos y después finalmente dejar de correr, disfrutando su merecido premio.

No iban a salir con sus vidas, Sara y ella.

Ambas no, al menos.

Pero en el improbable caso que fuera así, ni siquiera entonces iba a decir la verdad sobre sí misma y lo que había deseado, sobre lo que unos minutos antes había dejado ir sin la posibilidad de recuperarlo.

Era una mercenaria, después de todo, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Sara Tancredi por ella siempre había seguido siendo trabajo. 


End file.
